You and I
by silentflyer
Summary: I promised myself I would finish the book I'm writing so here's some Fax fluff for the meantime :) (oh and each one-shot doesn't relate to the previous one, or the one after at all. Just to clear up any confusion.)
1. 1 Goodbyes

**1**

**Goodbyes.**

My face was buried into his chest, inhaling his scent.

His hands were tangled into my hair, both of us had tears silently streaming down our face.

Not a word was said, neither one of us wanted to do anything to break this peaceful sadness hanging around us.

I guess it was a good thing though. It gave us time to just, be .

A long moment passed before Fang pulled away slightly and moved his fingers slowly to underneath my chin and tilted my head up so that he could meet my eyes. His dark eyes held me still, almost like I was in a trance, and I hardly even felt his fingers as they trailed themselves up to my cheeks and softly wiped my tears away as if I was the most delicate thing the world.  
That caused the corners of my lips to pull up slightly, and it caused Fang's lips to do likewise and his head tilted to the side a bit in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"It's just that you've seen me beat up these mutant dog men and have multiple near death experiences, and now it seems like you're scared to break me." I replied, my smile widening.

"Yeah, but that's one of the things I'm worried about. I know you can take care of yourself Max, but you know you need me too." Fang said smirking. But his expression soon softened and he said quietly "Max I want to be there for you, to protect you, to comfort you when you have a brain attack, or when all this," his hands gestured to our surroundings, "gets too much for you. I want to hold you in my arms, see you everyday, and just _be, _Max. Right here with you." A moment of silence was shared between us as I took all of this in.

"God Max I'm gonna miss you so, _so_ much." Fang breathed out, pulling me closer to him and wrapped his hands tightly around me, until there wasn't anymore space between us. He buried his face into my hair and his body shook a little from his silent crying.

And there we were, just like that. In each others arms underneath all of this sadness.

We finally broke apart and wiped our tears away, neither of us were very fond of showing any weakness, but I guess this was an exception for the both of us.  
He tucked a loose strand of hair back behind my ear, and he put on a weak smile, just for us.

It was one of those moments where I was close enough to him to see those little specks of gold dancing in his eyes.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too Fang." I said softly.

He planted a tender kiss onto my forehead, and then he pulled away fully and turned away. He ran further into the forest, his obsidian wings spread wide, and jumped into the air. With powerful strokes he gained height, he got further and further away from me as I just stood there and watched.

And that was the last I saw of Fang.


	2. 2 A day at the park

2  
**A day at the Park**

Bambi eyes.

Oh Bambi eyes.

The evil you can do with those.

As the Bambi eyes are my weakness, Angel and Nudge had convinced me to bring the Flock to the park.

I remember something about being 'normal kids' for once. Like that's ever going to happen. But of course I caved, even after sending them to Fang just in case he could handle it. But apparently not since I remember that the girls just flashed him those eyes and he just groaned out and squeezed his eyes shut as if that would make them stop. But of course they didn't because as soon as he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by those wide shining eyes and he caved. Just as I did.

So here we were. At the park.

As soon as we had arrived though, Angel and Nudge sprinted straight to the jungle gym, and Iggy and Gazzy headed off somewhere. Probably to make more bombs. Fang stood beside me awkwardly, not sure where to go. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the swings.

As soon as we got on them our competitive sides immediately surfaced and it turned into a competition of who could swing the highest.

Fang had a smug look on his face as he swung higher and higher, and with one look at his eyes I got his message: I'm better than you. Ha.

"Well of course you swing higher, you're like, nine feet tall!" I exclaimed. This only caused Fang to let loose a light chuckle as he still got higher into the air.  
I grumbled to my self, until an idea popped into my head. I looked around the park and found it was deserted before I unfurled my wings and let go of the swing. Thanks to the perfect arch I accomplished with the timing of when I got off, my wings easily carried my self higher into the air.

"Max! What the hell? You could've killed yourself!" Fang called out to me.  
I turned around and childishly stuck my toungue out at him, then I let out a loud laugh at his reaction.

I saw a mischievous glint in his eye as he muttered, "So that's how it's gonna be." Before he leapt into the air himself and chased after me. In the split second that I realised what he was doing, I turned around and tried to fly away. But it turns out I wasn't quick enough since I felt Fang's arms wrap around my waist and pull me down next to him, carefully avoiding my wings.

"Looks like I caught you." Fang said, a lopsided grin on his face and his tongue poking out.

"Yeah I guess so, you big jerk." I jokingly grumbled crossing my arms.

"Aw don't be mad Maxie poo! You knew I'd eventually get taller than you and be better at swinging. Do you want me to pretend I'm bad at it for your sake?" He teased, poking my cheek.

"No. That's stupid." I pouted, trying to keep a straight face.

"Maxie! Forgive me!" He wined dramatically, not able to contain his smile any longer. He planted kisses on my nose, over and over, until I was squirming out of his grip and laughing.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you!" I said between laughs. That whiny voice did not suit him.

"Max! Fang!" We heard calls from the ground. We looked down and saw the flock excitedly positing at an ice cream Nudge and Iggy looked like they we're discussing something. I heard a snippet of it while Fang was doubling over in laughter at my apparently "Hilarious" face and that he should've "Gotten it on camera and showed the rest of the Flock".

"Awh look at Fang. All smiley and happy around Max." Nudge had cooed.

"Yeah, Its weird isn't it? How he changes like that. Oh god you girls all have magic or something don't you!" Iggy said in alarm.

I chuckled at Iggy, and blushed a little as I realised what they said was true. Fang _does_ change around me.

"Guess we gotta go now." I said to Fang, my smile still wide.

"Alright, let's go!" He said, kissing my nose quickly before he dragged me back down, letting out a laugh at my face of disgust.


	3. 3 Baking Sort of

**3**

**Baking... Sort of.**

"I want cookies!" I whined out to Fang.

Fang and I were left alone in the house since the flock were out buying stuff at the mall. I'd never been a fan of shopping, and neither had he, so that had left me upside down on the couch and whining to a tired Fang.

I shifted round and put my head in his lap, and his hands instinctively went to play with my wildly tangled hair, thanks to the wind. I looked up at him and tried to put on my best bambi eyes, my bottom lip jutting out. But apparently my attempt wasn't the best as Fang just chuckled quietly at my face.

"Why don't you go make some instead of whining to poor me." Fang suggested jokingly, both of us knowing how great my cooking skills were. I shot up suddenly.

"Yes I shall." I announced. "And they will be better than my own mothers." I added, a determined look on my face. Bet he didn't expect that did he. My thoughts were proven right as I watched the shocked look on Fangs face.

"Nope. I am _not_ letting you burn the house down." He said, his head shaking slightly.

"Not if you help." I said. And before he could even process what I had just said, I dragged him into the kitchen.

"Max I don't think this is a good idea." Fang sighed out, running a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes. "What could possibly make you think that?" I asked him, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Well.."

"That's right, you thought you were too professional to follow the instructions and then what happened?

"The oven caught on fire." I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

When I straightened up I found a smug look on his face. Idiot. I walked towards him and loosely wrapped my arms around his torso, tilting my head up at him to meet his dark eyes.

"But you're supervising me this time, and nothing will happen to me as long as you're here remember, Mr. Protector?" I mused giving him a small smile. His eyes kept shifting back and forth to each of my eyes, a slight frown on his face as if he was fighting with himself.

"Fine." He sighed out, defeated.

I pulled away from him and groaned out "thank god, I'm starving!" Which earned an eye roll from Fang.

We set to work, grabbing all the ingredients from the cupboards and placing them on the table. Once that was over, I got started on mixing all the ingredients and that's when everything when downhill.

"Max, no don't put that in!"

"It says baking _powder_ not baking soda!"

"No you have to sift the flour first!"

Fang kept pointing out the things I was doing wrong and reaching out to help me. This resulted in my pride taking over and slapping his hands away from the bowl with grumble of: "I knew that." And Fangs annoyance kept growing as he silently fumed beside me, being a man of many words.

Suddenly he stopped fuming and straightened up a little. I looked at him, wondering what happened. A small smile was on his face as he said brightly "Max there's something on your cheek."

"Where?" I asked him rubbing my cheek on my arm. My hands were in the bowl and working on the dough.

"Right, there." And before I knew it, a streak of flour was on my face.

"Oh you did not just do that Fang." I glared at him.

"Yep" he answered popping the 'p', a cheeky grin forming on his face.

"Well you are so DEAD." My sentence was dragged out behind us as I grabbed the bag of sugar and chased after Fang at full speed. Fang had seen this coming though, as he was still holding the bag of flour and dashed away right in the middle of my death threat.

I ended up against the wall, right where the hallway and the kitchen meet, trying to catch my breath and various ingredients all over me. In my hands I was clutching two eggs, ready to end this battle. All of a sudden a streak of black rushed past me and I grabbed at it as quick as I could, knowing it was Fang.

Unfortunately, the speed that Fang was going was fast enough to send us tumbling down to the ground, and I found myself lying on top of Fangs upper half, both of us groaning in pain. But before Fang could get up, I quickly straddled his waist, preventing him from sitting up any further. An evil grin was on my face and I was ready to settle this once and for all. I raised my hands, showing Fang the eggs I held in my hands, and his eyes grew wide.

"No. Max. Don't do this. Max. Don't-"

The crack of the eggs breaking open interrupted him before he got to finish his warnings, and my mouth was stretched into a wide grin. Egg was covering the top of his head and dripping down onto the floor. Fangs mouth was agape in shock and disgust as he realised what I had done.

"Max. You are dead." Was all I heard before anything I had to say dissolved into a fit of laughter and very quickly I was the one with my back against the tiles.

"Fang- I ... St-stop!" Was all I could get out between my giggles as his fingers danced up and down my sides.

"Say sorry. Say it." Fang pressed, though his expression was plainly a wide grin as he looked down at me.

"I'm s-sorry F-Fang!" I managed to yell out. And finally he stopped and I was gasping for air, finally able to breathe properly.

"Good." He mumbled, before his hands reached into his hair, gathered all the egg he could, and smeared it all over mine. He let out a loud laugh at my grossed out face and helped me up.

Once we were up we couldn't help but laugh at our messy figures, that is, until I felt what happened to my hair.

"Fang! Now I'll never untangle my hair right!" I huffed.

Fang just grinned and gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you too." He laughed.

Suddenly, the click of the door unlocking echoed round the house and our eyes flickered back to each others in urgency as we whispered:

"Crap."


End file.
